Cherubs
by PlatinumGal
Summary: Long Awaited Sequel to Cupid. 10 years after the events of the Sister of the South, Jasmine and Lief have separated. With a little help from Barda, Anna wants to reunite her parents. Rated T for some language,chapter 3 is up!
1. Ideas, Lessons, and Casserole

Summary: Sequel to _Cupid_. 10 years after the events of the _Sister of the South_, Jasmine and Lief have separated. With a little help from Barda, Anna wants to reunite her parents. Contains some language,  
**Cherubs**

'Come _on!' _bellowed Anna to her little brothers. 'I have two beans. TWO! I add two more beans. What do I have?'  
Endon looked puzzled. 'Some beans.' He said as if his sister was stupid. Jarred seemed more interested in the contents of his nose then advanced mathematics. 'Casswole' he said happily.  
'no no no , _Casserole _Jarred. _Casserole_' Jarred blinked  
'Casswole' he repeated. Endon shook his head. 'Jawed stoopid' he said brightly. Jarred nodded smugly.  
Anna sighed. This was hopeless. Since her parents were beyond getting together to organise a tutor for herself and her brothers, she had resolved to teach them herself. Today's lesson however, was testing her patience to the limit.

Upstairs Lief and Jasmine were doing some bellowing of their own.  
'Mummy, Dada fighting.' Said Jarred glumly then he giggled. _Dada _had said a 'rude word' and he took pleasure in repeating it to his sister, who promptly clipped his ear.  
'Having trouble?' Anna's heart did a little back flip. It was Barda, Her one true love. Never mind he was married with many children. Barda was hers, and they were going to end up engaged any day now. Displaying her 10 year old logic, she thrust out her chest proudly hoping it would make the size _nil_ look like a size B  
'Nothing I can't handle' she said as the twins revelled in her momentary absence by yelling the rude word to each other.  
'Hey Endon! You're a bi...'  
'Not with the twins. With the...' he winced as another Unspeakable was thrown.' You know'  
Anna stared at the floor 'Same as always.'  
'Badly?'  
'Yeah.'  
Barda's eyes suddenly lit up.  
' I'm getting one of my _ideas'_  
Anna swallowed. No matter how much she loved him, she could never convince herself his_ Ideas_ were anything other than _bad.  
_Jarred was once again, Investigating his nasal.  
'Four Beans' he said suddenly.  
'Hey Barda' yelled his twin 'You're a Mothef....'

XxX


	2. Handkerchiefs,True Friends and Moon Eyes

**Whoops nearly forgot. I DONT OWN DELTORA.**

She was wrong. It was a good idea, To a certain extent.  
'So we hide notes around the palace?'  
'No that was my _Old _idea. You're not _Listening' _snapped Barda irritably. Anna's face fell. She couldn't bare it he was angry too 'Your parents are smart. They won't fall for it again. No we need a fresh new idea, and I just happen to have one. Listen...'  
Anna nodded. Her Parents were still at it.  
'What are they arguing about anyway? Asked Barda gently. Anna shrugged.  
'Who Knows?'

XxX

'Don't lie woman! I saw you making moon eyes at that man!'  
'Moon Eyes? _Moon Eyes! _What does it matter? We're _separated_. As in _not together_. Idiot! And it's not like _you're _not making _moon eyes _at other Women either!'  
'Honestly! Can't a _free_ man have a little fun! Remember fun huh Jasmine? Remember _Laughing'_ He was lying. Neither of them was free.  
'You filthy HYPOCRITE!  
'Oh I'M a hypocrite?'  
'STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!' bellowed Sharn through the doorway arch. 'You're making the twins cry.' This was not strictly speaking true. The twins were contentedly cussing each other outside the room. They were little. They didn't understand. 'And goodness only knows where your daughter's got to! Oh remember you have a DAUGHTER!'  
'Go away mother!' snarled Lief, slamming the door.  
'Grandma shouting.' Said Endon Matter-of-factly.

XxX

Anna was used to this. But all the same, she couldn't help blinking back few rebellious tears. Barda looked at her tenderly. In his hand was a slightly mottled handkerchief. 'It's a bit mucky.' he said 'but I think you need it more than me.' Anna accepted the handkerchief and dried her eyes, snivelling. He was much more than a guard to her. Never mind the fact that he was her boyfriend. He was the closest thing to a _real _friend she had. Grandma Sharn she loved. But she could never talk to her about the warring parents. Barda gave her a swift hug, and then said, 'well there's no time like the present to start. Anna nodded. If it could stop the relentless arguments, she would try anything.

Even one of Barda's ideas. 


	3. Dolls, New Friends and Spit Shakes

It was a simple Idea, far more refined then spreading notes around the palace, although Anna still had her doubts.  
That evening she looked out her window. Children were skipping through the streets. Bawling and fighting with each other, playing catch and singing songs to their disgruntled elders  
'_high upon the hill the mad woman lives  
never ever eat the sweets she gives' (1)_

'_one two three four  
I declare a deltoran war..._no I'm Lief! I'm always Lief! You can be Jasmine!'  
'No fair. I don't look nuthink like her.' A small girl of Anna age with dirty blonde hair, and a ragged dress glared at the boy she was stood next to. Anna watched this pair with interest.  
'Oh you little shit! You broke my action figure! I'm gonna break your Doll, 'cos that's fair! The Little Girl Screamed and whined but the boy seized the small rag doll that she was clutching and tore of its head.  
'NOOO YOU BROKE HER! NOOO!' The girl began to sob cradling the decapitated doll. It was most peculiar thought Anna, that she holds so much affection, for so small a thing. She glanced at her bed where a multitude of dolls sat, each with the same glazed smile. Most of these had been bought by her parents after a particularly bad argument. She hated them all.

She grabbed two, one which looked like the broken doll, and ran down the stairs.

5 Minutes later, she had navigated past the two lazy guards (Kevin and Simon) and had arrived where the girl was sat. The boy had run off.  
'Hello' Anna said. The girl looked up. Her eyes were raw and her cherubic nose was red and snivelling.  
'Hullo...' she said suspiciously.  
'I saw you from my room' mumbled Anna nervously. 'are you ok?'  
'I en't crying.' Anna thought for a moment then said,  
'I know. Would you like my doll?' she held one out. The girl looked at her.  
'Thank you. Me mam always said to say thank you to your betters. I'd rather have _my_ doll though' the girl sadly.  
'I can fix her! I have a sewing kit, Will you be my friend?' Anna blurted out.  
'Yeah sure. I en't got no friends. Wos' your name?'  
'Anna. What's yours?'  
'Miriam. Mam says it's a pretty name, but I don't like it.'  
'I think it's nice.' They both stared at the floor. 'What do friends actually do?'  
'Oh I now that!' exclaimed Anna. 'it's in my books! They tell secrets and have sleepovers and...and...'  
'Share their sweets... smiled Miriam, getting into the swing of things.  
'Oh yes! And they play imaginary games!'  
Miriam looked at Anna.  
'You live in the big palace, don't you.'  
'Yes.'  
'Books...' whispered Miriam. 'Can you teach me to read? Anna was amazed.  
'Can you not _read' _she instantly regretted saying this, but Miriam waved he comment away  
'No, me Mam says I don't need to. I like looking at books though. I've got me granny's. It's got pretty pictures of Fairies and elves and Dragons. Can you teach me to read it?'  
Anna was flabbergasted.  
'Well I've kind of promised to help my boyfriend with my parents...'  
Miriam looked surprised.  
'You've got a _boyfriend?_' she said, clearly in awe. Anna was pleased with this result.  
'Oh _yes_. He's really nice. Look, he gave me his handkerchief.' She displayed it proudly; Miriam gazed at it with a reverence one would assume with something like the Holy Grail. '_And _he's going to help me stop my parents fighting.'  
'Your parents live _together_?! My ma said Dads 'clear off when their seeds pop out'...'What does it _mean?_ Anna giggled and whispered in her friends ear, whose jaw dropped and she started sniggering like a hyena.  
'Um! I didn't think she meant _that!'  
_After some discussion they agreed, Anna would come to the same spot on Tuesdays and Saturdays, come rain or shine, take Miriam to the hollow tree where her grandfather had hid from Min so many years before, and teach her to read. They sealed the deal with the binding contract all 10 year olds use. A spit shake.

XxX

Anyone understand the _Blood Brothers_ reference? If so well done you get a gold star. :p


End file.
